DJ BoBo
DJ BoBo, właśc. René Baumann (ur. 5 stycznia 1968 w Kölliken, kanton Argowia) – szwajcarski DJ, piosenkarz, producent muzyczny, tancerz i kompozytor. Jedna z największych gwiazd i ikona muzyki eurodance lat 90. XX wieku. Jest najlepiej sprzedającym się artystą pochodzącym ze Szwajcarii. Kariera Pierwszą piosenką w dorobku DJ-a Bobo był utwór „I Love You” wydany pod koniec 1989 roku. W 1993 roku producent otrzymał Nagrodę MTV Music za singel Somebody Dance with Me. Największą popularność przyniosły mu płyty: There Is a Party z 1994 roku, World in Motion z 1996 roku i Magic z 1998 roku oraz album kompilacyjny zatytułowany Chihuahua - The Album z 2003 roku. Jego najbardziej znane piosenki puszczane najczęściej w rozgłośniach w całej Europie to „There Is a Party”, „Let the Dream Come True”, „Freedom”, „Pray”, „Respect Yourself”, „Where Is Your Love”, „I Believe” oraz „Chihuahua”. W 2007 roku reprezentował Szwajcarię w 52. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji z utworem „Vampires Are Alive”. 10 maja wystąpił w półfinale organizowanym w Helsinkach i zajął 20. miejsce, przez co nie zakwalifikował się do finału. Współpracuje z takimi wytwórniami muzycznymi, jak Eams Musicverlag, Fresh Roba Music, Snake’s Music i ZYX Music. Życie prywatne Od 2002 roku żonaty z Nancy Rentzsch, którą poznał w 1993 roku. Mają dwójkę dzieci. Mieszkają w Kastanienbaum w Szwajcarii. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne * Dance with Me (1993) * There Is a Party (1994) * World in Motion (1996) * Magic (1998) * Level 6 (1999) * Planet Colours (2000) * Chihuahua – The Album (2003) * Visions (2003) * Pirates of Dance (2005) * Vampires (2007) * Fantasy (2010) * Dancing Las Vegas (2011) * Circus (2014) * Mystorial (2016) *''Kaleidoluna'' (2018) Single * 1990 – „I Love You” * 1991 – „Let’s Groove On” * 1991 – „Ladies in the House” * 1993 – „Somebody Dance With Me” * 1993 – „Keep On Dancing” * 1993 – „Take Control” * 1994 – „Everybody” * 1994 – „Let The Dream Come True” * 1995 – „Love Is All Around” * 1995 – „There Is a Party” * 1995 – „Freedom” * 1996 – „Love Is The Price” * 1996 – „Pray” * 1997 – „Respect Yourself” * 1997 – „It’s My Life” * 1997 – „Shadows of the Night” * 1998 – „Where Is Your Love” * 1998 – „Around the World” * 1998 – „Celebrate” * 1999 – „Together” * 1999 – „Lies” * 2001 – „What a Feeling” * 2001 – „Hard to Say I’m Sorry” * 2001 – „The Way to Your Heart” * 2001 – „Colours of Life” * 2002 – „Chihuahua” * 2002 – „Celebration” * 2003 – „I Believe” * 2005 – „Pirates of Dance” * 2005 – „Amazing Life” * 2006 – „Secrets of Love” (z Sandrą) * 2007 – „Vampires Are Alive” * 2007 – „We Gotta Hold On” * 2007 – „Because of You” * 2008 – „Olé Olé” (oficjalny hymn Euro 2008) * 2010 – „Superstar” * 2010 – „This Is Your Time” * 2011 – „Volare” * 2011 – „Everybody’s Gonna Dance” * 2012 – „La vida es (una flor)” * 2013 – „Somebody Dance With Me (Remix)” * 2014 – „Good Life” * 2016 – „Believe” * 2016 – „Life Goes On" *2016 – „Get On Up" *2018 – „Yaa Yee" Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja dwunasta thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też * Katarzyna Ptasińska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji